User blog:Draco9904/My Justice League Reboot Idea
This is just an idea for a Justice League reboot, if Warner Bros ever needs one (probably not). This is totally fan-made, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Justice League Destiny A reimagining of the infamous DC superhero franchise, the film centers on six different young adults, most are struggling with their own adversities and some even having superhuman powers, who share a common destiny. Clark Kent is the new guy working at Metropolis' Daily Planet who hides his identity as an alien with unique and dangerous powers (including flight, invulnerability, heat vision and superhuman strength). Bruce Wayne is a billionaire and businessman of Wayne Enterprises with an ambition to rid his home of Gotham City of chaos, crime and anarchy, as a vigilante after his parents' death years ago. Diana Prince is a selfless feminist with the abilities of super strength, invulnerability and flight, who desperately seeks to find out about her past. Arthur Curry is a nobody who can't find his place in the world, gets easily frustrated when made fun of, as well as the abilities of superhuman strength and swimming speed, communication with marine life, underwater breathing with gills, and invulnerability. Barry Allen and Hal Jordan are best friends (and roommates) who want to help and protect people, yet Barry feels he doesn't try hard enough and Hal has a fear of death, following the deaths of both of their parents long ago. Clark's day goes off well as he meets his co-worker Lois Lane, yet he can't help causing a few accidents in the workplace beacause of his powers. Bruce Wayne arrives at Metropolis to have a business meeting at LexCorp, founded by Lex Luthor, which goes well as he almost accidently mentions his vigilante ambitions. Diana and Arthur meet when they both beat up some thugs who hve a past of bullying Arthur (who was only able to control his anger before his father's death). After getting to know each other, Arthur asks her out, to which Diana accepts (despite her feminist tendencies). Barry fails to join the Central City P.D, as Hal fails to fly a jet when he thinks about his father's death. The next day, an robot alien spaceship arrives on Earth, carrying the alien robot who goes by the name Brainiac. After defeating some soldiers and getting the public's attention, Brainiac announces that he will leave Earth once he has custody of Clark, Bruce, Diana, Arthur, Barry and Hal, for unknown ominous reasons. He sends his robotic forces to find and capture the six, as the six themselves are destined to band together to fight for themselves. However, they are successfully captured and are taken to Brainiac's ship. There, Brainiac explains that in the six will eventually become superheroes and band together to become the Justice League to fight against evil and protect Earth. Brainiac reveals that he plans to exterminate the six so he can do whatever he wants with Earth (and even the univerese). Brainiac then tells them that if they want to defeat them, the six must go through his robotic forces before they can fight himself. Just when the six appear to have lost, the Justice League from the future has come to help the present six in deafeating Brainiac. The six are eventually able to work together to defeat Brainiac and his forces, alongside their future selves. Brainiac flees in his ship into deep space, vowing that he will return. The six decide to embrace their destinies and become their respective superhero alter egos after all, after being motivated by the future selves, who then return to the future. The six go their separate ways to be the heroes they're destined to be before they can band together again as the Justice League when the world needs them to. Cast (As of 2015) *Brenton Thwaites as Clark Kent / Superman *Taron Egerton as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Kaya Scodelario as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Liam Hemsworth as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Dylan O'Brien as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Douglas Booth as Barry Allen / Flash *Emma Watson as Lois Lane *Josh Hutcherson as Steve Trevor *Sharlto Copley as Braniac *Jason Statham as Alfred Pennyworth Category:Blog posts